A Brighter Tomorrow
by LightLord92
Summary: After the war with the Fell Dragon, how can one cope with the horrors that they saw and lived with? How can one try to live a life they feel unworthy off? These questions fill Lucina's head, as she tries to figure out where to go now, with the support of her husband. One shot, Valentine's Day special project.


_**A Brighter Tomorrow**_

 **Well, hello there, yeah I know, long time no see, already gave me for dead surely. I don't really expect much going on, not after the way I vanished yet again, but the reason for that simply was that I lost the spark and inspiration. Having a new job, contemplating your own life's directions, it can be a heavy reality check for anyone, and I was no exception. But lately, I began pondering and writing little bits here and there while at work. My mind's gears where once more spinning, and I decided to give it one more shot. This might not be what you all wanted to hear, but that's just the best way I can put an explanation to my longer absence this time around. For now, I'll try to cope and see how things go, before deciding what will happen with this account and the stories and projects that I started, but never dared to finish.**

 **That said, Valentine's Day is coming up right away, and this time, I wanted to write something to dedicate it to my favorite OTP of Fire Emblem…yeah, I can already hear the shots being fired, but well, let's see how this go ok? Disclaimer warning, the Lucina you will see here will be a slightly different version of the usual her we got in Awakening, but hopefully stays true in some aspects. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!**

* * *

War is a terrible thing. Watching your loved ones go and with the uncertainty that, they may never return from the battlefields is a cruel reality. Fighting for your people with the weight of a sacred and powerful bloodline running through your veins, to see those hopes crushed utterly when you failed to avert them from the calamities to come. Having to make choices that, require you to throw away everything you hold dearly, in hopes of putting a permanent end to the conflict tempting your souls' will. And yet, even if the conflict ends, the memories and pictures will keep haunting you, the only thing capable of lightening the burden being the support and help of your dearest friends, as well of your loved ones. All of that is something a blue haired princess of the halidom of Ylisse knew far too well.

It was just another day to her, as she strolled through the halls of Ylisstol, nightfall was coming and the shift for the workers was ending, but some remained behind to further the work for the next day, preparing the party that was to come. Lucina had offered them a hand, even though they didn't know of her relationship with Chrom; they knew she was held in high esteem by the Exalt Chrom and his wife, Sumia.

She sighed at all she had experienced in the past years. Calamity brought her to this time, and yet, something inside her told her she should be happy she's gotten such an opportunity to bond with her parents. In her timeline, they fell victims to the fury of the Fell Dragon Grima, who sought and accomplished the annihilation of Ylisse, Valm, Plegia, and Regna Ferox. This forced her and the other children from the future to search for a way to defeat Grima but it was already too late for that, but not to stop his resurrection. A world scarred by extinction and death left behind, the children embarked to avoid Grima's resurrection and to try to make amends to their timeline. Once they arrived on this time, Lucina grew more and more grateful for her decision, seeing her father grow into the Exalt of Ylisstol, his wedding with Sumia, sharing tender moments that only her lost childhood could have given her, she kept telling herself that in the end, everything turned out more than she expected it.

"Hey Lucina." said a voice behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Turning around as her hair swayed with her movement, she smiled warmly at the man who greeted her.

"Robin…" a soft reply came out of her lips. She hugged the white haired tactician immediately; it just felt natural now that the war and any threats to the world were over "I'm sorry, I was…"

"Deep in your thoughts, I know." Teased her back the tactician with a soft chuckle, patting the princess' head "You know, you really are your father's daughter, always spacing out like that."

Lucina pouted at the comment and pulled away, crossing her arms. Even if she was no longer a child, she still acted rather like one, but what could you expect of a princess who carried the weight of the world on her back? Her childhood was robbed of her "Geez, that's what a wife wants to hear her husband say all the time…" she muttered, but even if she was indeed upset, she couldn't possibly hold it for so long, not against Robin, even less when he pulled her into his embrace.

The hug was warm, gentle. It reminded her of the first time they met in the forests of Ylisse, where Robin fought bravely to protect Lissa and Chrom while she arrived, of how he put himself in the line against her own sword when fighting for the Feroxi Khans, and how even when Grima pulled at him every step to fulfill his destiny the tactician always put Chrom, his friends, and Lucina above all else to fight back. As many friendships, love soon blossomed, and the two lovers pledged to each other a life vow to protect and trust each other, to survive and live together, happily ever after. It all sounded like a fairy tale to the princess, all she had known until then was how cruel life could hit you in the face so suddenly, and her feelings for Robin certainly were no different. Having been Grima's avatar and successor, Lucina once sought to finish off Robin to avenge her own father's death and prevent it in this timeline, but she couldn't. That day, her hand, her own resolve faltered to her feelings. Robin delivered and was true to his word, he kept Chrom safe, but at a high cost as well. In the last battle, after hearing Grima's words, Robin made a choice, and with a swift slash from his sword Grima was no more, but in the aftermath, he disappeared. This fell heavily on Lucina, having loved and seeing her lover, her husband, disappear into nothingness as the Fell Dragon died was another cruel twist of fate; she couldn't help but fear the worst, thinking Robin had died, and for months the once cheerful princess changed, worrying her parents in this timeline.

Day and night, the Shepherds searched all across the continent. Magic, the instincts of the Taguel, fortune tellers, but no one could offer a solid lead to find Robin. Her mission was a success, but at what cost? She had always conferred to Robin how she needed to make sure Grima was never reborn, and if he was, they had to stop the beast to prevent more calamities to come. She blamed herself that, maybe a part of Robin did it to fulfill his wife's wish; she was robbed of the last glimpse of hope at the very end. Even if she regained her family and lost time of her childhood, she had also lost the love of her life. Or so she had thought as everyone else, until Chrom and her aunt Lissa came back from a patrol through the borders with a guest behind them. Lucina couldn't believe her eyes, she was on the verge of crying when she recognized Robin, but feared the man she loved was gone. To her surprise, he wasn't, he remembered everything and as promised, wed Lucina properly.

"Lucina, honey?" inquired the tactician as he noticed his wife burying her face into his garbs for moments long. Then he felt her shudder, he knew she was starting to cry. Wrapping his arms around her, he just caressed her back, reassuring her it was ok; after all she went through, it was ok to let it go, he knew she had bottled a lot of her feelings throughout the years "What's the matter honey?" he asked softly as Lucina started to sob softly.

"Never leave me alone again..." She said before turning up to look at him. Her eyes were teary, as she looked deeply into her lover's eyes, her hands resting on his chest "That day when you killed Grima. Did you do it for yourself? Or was it because of me?" her mind was still not forgiving herself and this was a question that pondered her thoughts daily.

Robin scratched the back of his head, the answer was fairly obvious but he didn't want her to carry the guilt "Dear…" was all he mustered to say when he noticed the surprise in her face. Knowing her full well, he leaned in to kiss her lips softly, a kiss to snap her thought of train for a moment, pulling away from her a few seconds later "I did it to stop anyone from attempting to bring him back again. That way, even if I risked my life, we could ensure true peace for generations hopefully."

Lucina remained quiet for a moment, when his fingers wiped the tears off her face, coming back to her usual self, as she caressed his hand "Thank you, for everything." The light touches, the tender kisses, she could grow accustomed to this quite certainly.

"Oh I almost forgot" Robin said laughing a little bit. Lucina curiously looked at him "Your father wants us to have dinner with them, I said yes, hope you don't mind it?"

Lucina smiled warmly and returned the peck to Robin, standing on her tiptoes to reach his "Not at all, we should get going then." She said then rushing ahead of her naïve, adorable husband "First to arrive gets the other's dessert!" Robin followed soon enough, arguing to her it wasn't fair to take off without a proper start.

Dinner was delicious, Lucina could enjoy Frederick's delightful cooking any day and she wouldn't get tired, the man was a genius in the kitchen as much as a military authority, and having arrived first, she got double rations of her mother's famous desserts. Chrom and Robin had been sharing stories and discussing strategy stuff, mostly for reconstruction efforts, even in their free time they seldom talked about anything but work. Sumia was cleaning the little Lucina's face from some of her own dessert, at the young age of 3 she was already more than a handful, much more now that Cynthia had been born too. The sight in front of her really made her heart flutter, this is what her childhood had been missing and she certainly loved every second of it.

"By the way, we would like your help babysitting Luci and Cynthia, if it's not much to ask?" asked Chrom as he looked at Robin and Lucina "Sumia and I are having our anniversary dinner and well"

"Father of course!" replied the older Lucina with joy.

"Daddy, I wanna go too!" pouted the young Lucina while Sumia giggled tenderly.

"Sweetheart, this is a special night for daddy and mommy, next time you'll be with us too, ok?" said Sumia cleaning Luci's mouth yet again.

Chrom kept on playing Sumia's game, teasing Luci that maybe she would have now a baby brother, while Luci said just the four of them were enough. The four of them. Those words, even if said innocently by a little girl were too much to bear for Lucina. Even if her parents in this time greeted her with open arms, she couldn't shake that reality yet, time traveling made things harder but, where this Chrom and Sumia really HER parents? They acted as them, and they certainly cared deeply for the older Lucina and Cynthia as much for their own daughters, but it hit her then.

"If you'll excuse me." Lucina said, standing up and walking away, everyone but little Luci took notice of it, and they could tell something was bothering her, but Robin insisted on talking with her himself. Lucina ventured on her own through the castle for a while, deciding not to return to the room she and robin shared at the moment. She ended up in the main garden, where she had saved her father's-Chrom's life. Why did she doubt again now? Her life was happy, this world and timeline held everything she cherished and cared for; why then were little Luci's words affecting her this much?! She just couldn't understand it at all, or maybe she didn't want to.

"Lucina!" echoed through the halls, that easy to recognize voice. Robin finally caught up with her, staring up at the shining bright moon, as it bathed the garden and the edges of the halls surrounding it "There you are…what happened dear?" Robin asked concerned.

Lucina didn't reply, she instead gazed up to the moon, noting that a butterfly was barely landing on her fingers "Do I really fit in?" she asked softly, admiring the beauty of the butterfly. Robin didn't interrupt her, his wife had never acted this way before, maybe a few times with jealousy at how little Luci wanted her parents and at times Robin's attention, but nothing else; she continued "I know Chrom and Sumia…they see us as their real daughters, but I don't think we really should have this kind of relationship." She said, the butterfly soon taking off again after the little rest "Sometimes…I get so jealous of little Luci."

"I've noticed, but you know that we" Robin replied but Lucina stopped him for a moment.

"No, it's not like that." She says standing up and walking towards her husband "I think…it's about my childhood, the one I never had." She replied softly, looking once more to her husband's eyes. There was something of Robin that really put her at ease, maybe it was his easy way to listen and offer real advice, maybe it was just a bond between husband and wife to respect and trust into the other "Training with my father, shopping with my mom, having…these beautiful entertaining family dinners…it just feels makes me wonder about my real parents and…"

Robin understood what she tried to convey to him, time travel certainly didn't help but, in the end the answer was very clear to Robin "My love, they adore you as much as their daughters. You ARE part of the family." He tried to reason with her, sometimes it was easy, and other's it wasn't at all.

Lucina looked at his eyes, as if trying to tell if he was just saying this to make her feel better or really meant it. Robin thought her well, she had a knack now to tell when someone was being that honest, she saw it herself that very same day Robin welcomed her judgement on him and was so willing to give his life for Chrom's, for her. His very words echoed on her head still 'My life is yours…it has always been.' Not surprising her at all, she saw honesty in them; she shook her head, she was calming down "Robin…I feel like I don't belong here, with them, the younger me…needs them to share her childhood."

Robin silently looked at her, he was a strategist and he could certainly come up with the craziest of battle plans, like the burning ship en route to Valm, or like the façade on his own father to recover the Fire Emblem and the gemstones, but he still had lots to learn of human behavior, more so with his wife "Lucina…" he said softly, thinking of the possibilities and it occurred to him then and there "You know, we could always move out, if that's what you really want."

Lucina shook her head in disapproval. Her husband was the right hand of Ylisse now, a military genius and everyone knew far better than to challenge his strategies and determination. It would be better if she gave it some more time to think "If you're beside me, I'll be fine. I promise." She replied almost as if reading her husband's mind, laying a soft kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Under the moonlight, only the two of them, the kiss was gentle and loving, to remind them of the connection they shared, that special bond they both shared. When Lucina pulled away, she was smiling, her eyes were still slightly teary, but not as before "Shall we get going?" Robin nodded and followed her. He'd tell Chrom in the morning, right now he felt, no, he knew his duties were besides his wife. He wanted to be with her.

It was no mystery that with their love, both husband and wife shared the same bed, cuddling with each other, as they both layed underneath a white soft blanket. Their clothes weren't folded, but neither thrown all over, while Robin slept mostly in shorts Lucina slept in a white greenish robe that she bought on her first trips with Sumia, her mother of this time, to the capital, it had two spaghettis straps on her shoulders, clinging barely after the moment she shared with her husband. In his arms, cuddling and feeling him pull her in even in his sleep made her feel so secure, so at peace, not even the nightmares would bother her.

Seeing her like this always left Robin speechless, she was really beautiful and caring; he pulled away a little strain of her hair from her face, as she squirmed, her face squinting lightly, but soon, a smile drawing in her face. Robin could only imagine that it was because of her birthday and how little Luci kind of always had more attention on their day, but he felt there was something more. Lucina whimpered a little bit, rolling on her side as she opened her eyes a little bit to look at Robin, caressing his cheek "Hey."

"I can't sleep." She said sheepishly, a soft giggle escaping her mouth, the bed sheets barely covering her at the moment "Not after that."

"I can relate to it." Robin replied and softly grazed his fingertips on her shoulder, the soft blush Lucina got in her face made it worthy and he was happy to see her back to normality "You will always have them, and me, to look after your well-being.

Lucina smiled and kissed his lips softly, she was starting to feel a bit weird, but didn't mind it at the moment, until she groaned a bit "I think dinner might have been too heavy on me…"pressing her forehead against Robin's shoulder, she felt comfortable even with the sensation she felt.

"Is that so? Maybe Frederick overcooked it accidentally." He knew the strict retainer would surely take his comment too personal, but if it got a smile out of Lucina it was totally worth it. She laughed and shook her head, well at least his intention worked out.

"Doubt it, everyone would've felt the same." She added as they did all eat the same food. Robin wasn't so convinced, but when Lucina assured her well-being, the strategist had little less to complain about. Embracing each other in their arms, Robin tilted her head up a little bit, to kiss her lips deeply and passionately, Lucina kissing him back just as eager and lovingly, if not more, giving in to her husband, her lover, her soulmate.

The morning was already a ruckus outside in the main garden. The Shepherds were all around, celebrating as Chrom stepped in holding little Luci's hand, while Sumia carried Cynthia in hers, they were being followed by Lucina, holding up with Robin's arm, as they waved greetings to their guests. Lucina had felt sick earlier in the morning, to which Robin just contacted the maiden of the castle to take a look at her. She inferred maybe Lucina didn't had a stomach for last night's dinner, but that she would still check her, but she felt better and decided to come too. Her friends from the future were there to celebrate with her, while Chrom and Sumia also hugged her dearly, assuring her that she should never doubt of their love towards her.

This feeling, days like this had made it all worth it in the end. Lucina was thinking clearer now that nothing could certainly ruin such peaceful times. She gasped when she felt someone tug at her dress from behind, it was little Luci "Big sis, I'm sowwie if I said something wrong last night." She said shyly, her hands behind her back.

Lucina just couldn't remain mad at her, not when the little Luci knew so perfectly well how to pout her lips and innocent smile. Lucina hugged her back, petting her hair the way she just knew she would love as she did herself "No worries little sis, you know, I want you to have something very dear to me." She said, taking off her tiara from her head as she looked down to Luci. For a moment, she held her tiara in her hands, looking at it, the little memories that it represented of the childhood she lost, the few good memories. This moment meant a lot to her, Robin could tell as he looked in awe at what his wife was going to do "This tiara…I got it from my mother and father when I was younger, just like you actually." She said as Luci looked at her big sister with wide open eyes.

Lucina giggled, they weren't so different at all in the end since that was how she reacted the first time she got the tiara herself "It is my most precious treasure, and I can't think of anyone else to keep it safe, than the royal princess of Ylisse." She added as she was about to hand it over to Luci. Severa smiled warmly, she knew quite well what Lucina was doing, the true meaning of her actions right now, just as much as Cynthia and Owain; how much that tiara meant for Lucina, this was a big step for her, to let go of the past completely "Can you do that for me, sister?" Lucina asked her.

"Yes, I pwomise!" Luci said in a cute way. Chrom held Sumia leaning on his shoulder, as she was on the verge of tearing at such a tender and moving scene unfolding. Lucina's hands still shook a bit; she knew her parents would live forever through her and her sister, in the actions of Chrom and Sumia in this timeline. She had the love of her life supporting and always bringing a smile to her face, it was more than enough and she was finally coming to terms with it, letting go of her demons and fears, to live on. Lucina knelt down and finally, placed the tiara on Luci's head, making susre to arrange it as she used to wear it "How do I look?"

Lucina didn't hesitate nor had any trouble answering right away, her own hair loose now as she looked at her younger self "Like a true princess." She added stepping up, but not before Luci clung to her and hugged her tightly. This caught Lucina off-guard completely "Carry me, please!" she said giggling and smiling widely at Lucina. She held her up in her arms, walking to their parents.

Chrom put his hand on Lucina's free shoulder, looking at his daughters. Sumia soon walked in as well, hugging them both after wiping her tears of joy "Happy birthday, my dear daughters." He added as the guests all gave in to a thunderous applaud and cheers to the princesses.

As the party went on, Robin looked at his wife sitting by the tree, talking with Severa and Owain, laughing off from their adventures so far. She was full of life and very cheerful, he knew by now, she would certainly just look back for the good memories, living her life now. He couldn't be prouder of her and more than amazed at how much she had mature as well as reconnected with her childhood. Robin was slicing three pieces of cake, Gaius complaining about how he's stockpiling on the candies but Robin just went on with his smirk, until he heard a gasp from Lucina.

She was just lifting herself off, shaking her head as Severa and Owain helped her up. Robin came in rushing with the cakes, leaving them by the bench, soon followed by Chrom and Sumia. That Lucina tripped so suddenly could have been attributed to Sumia's bad habit, but it had never happened before. They all asked her if she felt ok and well, she just replied sighing and breathing in deep when she replied back she was feeling just a bit dizzy. Robin could tell there was more to this, it wasn't the first time that Lucina had felt ill or dizzy "I'm fin dear…really." She said, supporting herself on Severa and her cousin to stand up.

Robin looked at Lucina's eyes for deep moments, he wasn't sure, but for now he would let her enjoy the rest of her day at the very least "Ok. We will see the medic later on tonight, ok?" Robin insisted, not really wanting Lucina to fall ill. It was a cute gesture, his protectiveness of her, how much he cared for her, Lucina just nodded and supported herself on Robin.

After the party, Lucina was true to her word. She felt tired and Robin carried her the way back to their room, summoning then the medic to look into her symptoms. Miriel had trained some more medics in the last years, her thorough analysis and scientific methods to explore magic and science together were revolutionary to say the least. The medic was calmly doing a routine check up on Lucina while Robin waited outside; she was looking really healthy, nothing to worry about. After some more inquiring about the symptoms, the time span they started, and how long they usually lasted, the medic had a pretty solid idea now of what was going on.

With the loving couple sitting in their bed as they awaited the medic's explanation, they were holding each other's hands. Robin and Lucina weren't so sure of this, but it was clear it wasn't anything serious for the medic to have such a calmed demeanor. Finally, he spoke, turning to both of them "Lady Lucina, after all the tests and exams we conducted today, I can assure you what you're feeling is nothing to worry about…that is, depending on your perspective."

"On what?" asked Robin confused by the way the medic was putting the cards on the table, so to speak; clearing his throat, the medic continued soon after.

"Your wife isn't ill, Master symptoms your wife is presenting point just to one logical conclusion." He said, as both Lucina and robin began understanding the implication that the doctor was about to say.

"You can't mean…" Lucina said, with tears of joy forming in her eyes, covering her mouth at the surprise.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant Lady Lucina." Said the medic before going on to explain some more technicalities, definitely a student of Miriel, but he also assured the couple he would be glad to continue the routine checkups during the following months, before bidding farewell for the day.

Robin and Lucina were speechless, the latter actually crying of joy. This were the best news she had ever get, this was a new beginning "Robin…we're going to be"

"…parents." He said, finally speaking up as he turned to look at his wife "We're gonna have a baby."

"Yes!" She replied, hugging Robin tightly, cuddling against him "We're gonna have a family my love!"

Robin looked at his wife and nodded in agreement. He kissed her lips and couldn't even put his happiness into words; he was always better at expressing through emotions "I love you, Lucina." He said, his hand sliding down to her tummy "And our little baby girl."

"Who knows, it could be a boy." Teased Lucina, just to go playfully against what his husband said.

"Or twins, but how to tell?" he shrugged jokingly, as they both laughed in unison.

The castle halls were filled with much more happiness and laughter nowadays; the days of the war were long gone, the scars were healing, and the weights those who fought carried began to be pushed away. A single butterfly rested outside the window Lucina and Robin, before being joined by its mate. Both seemingly looking at the scene inside as the young couple was celebrating the news, before they once more took off to the sunset. A new future awaited the Ylissian royal family, a brighter tomorrow, full of challenges and of tasks, but also brimming with joy and promises.


End file.
